


Each other's weakness

by ShandrisCZ



Series: Playing with fire [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: I still can't come up with good titles..., M/M, angsty with a happy ending, but nothing too much, much more violence than in the previous one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is feeling a bit sick lately and it makes Mark worried. But what is he supposed to do when it turns out to be more than a normal flu?</p><p>A semi second chapter to It wasn't supposed to go like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each other's weakness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, the summary is not that great but it is the somewhat second chapter to It wasn't supposed to go like this

  Jack wasn't feeling well for the past few days and he was starting to get anxious about it. Fans noticed and he told them it was a cold trying to bring him down. Mark wasn't that easily convinced. Jack knew that if this continues, his boyfriend will drag him to see a doctor if he had to. But it wasn't that bad. He just slept more, waking up after long hours, feeling like he didn't rest at all. He almost didn't eat. Why would he, he wasn't hungry. Just last night he suffered with nightmares and when he woke up he heard constant noise around him. Mark didn't hear anything obviously, otherwise he would say so when Jack dragged himself downstairs and into the kitchen. He took a cup of coffee, avoiding Mark's disapproving look.

  "How are you feeling?"

  "Better," he lied automatically, taking a sip of the warm liquid. At least it warmed him up for a bit.

  "You sure? Yesterday you had fever," asked Mark and Jack knew he didn't believe him.

  "Yeah. 'm gonna record for a bit."

  Mark sighed, walking over to Jack, enveloping him in a hug. Jack immediately melted into the touch. Why did he feel so cold all the time?

  "If anything's wrong, you can tell me. You know that, right?"

  "Yeah, I know. Thanks," he muttered back and shivered when a soft kiss was placed on his neck.

  "I need to get some groceries. Are you going to be fine?" Mark asked, looking for any sign of discomfort or pain. But Jack put on a fake smile.

  "Sure. I'll call you if something happens," he promised and Mark smiled, kissing then Jack softly on the lips.

  "I'll be back in a few."

  Jack sighed with relief when Mark left the house, sitting on the kitchen floor. The ringing in his ears was getting louder and he couldn't do anything else thatn to curl up in a ball. He was shivering from the cold of the tiled floor for a long time before he suddenly heard a familiar voice whispering in his ear.

  "Hello Jack."

 

\---

 

  "Jack, I'm back," Mark called out when he opened the door. The building was unusually quiet. But Jack said he would be recording.

  "In the kitchen," he heard his boyfriend call out and he sighed with relief. He took the bags and walked straight to their kitchen where he saw Jack, sitting on the counter.

  "Hey, you look like you're feeling better," he said with a smile, which Jack returned. Mark looked at it. It seemed a little off.

  "Never been better," Jack said and Mark frowned, putting the bags down. When exactly did Jack lose his accent completely?

  "Ok. Did you record anything?"

  "No. I thought we could talk."

  Mark turned to put the milk into the fridge.

  "About what?"

  "About a little deal."

  "What are you talking abou-" Mark cut himself mid sentence when he turned and saw Jack, standing in the middle of the kitchen. But it was no longer Jack. The posture was all wrong and Mark was looking into two strange eyes. One was pitch black, the other one was glowing with a sick shade of green light. The thing before him smiled and he tensed, ready to fight.

  "I thought you would recognise me better like this."

  "Who are you?" Mark asked, his hand itching for some kind of weapon. The thing before him laughed, trowing it's head back. He looked around himself and saw a pan, lying with the dried dishes. It would have to do. He heard the thing talking and his eyes snapped back to it. It was grinning and he could see sharp teeth.

  "I'm Anti. And I have a deal for you."

  "Too bad, I don't make deals with demons," Mark snarled, jumping for the pan, swinging it at Anti. The demon blocked it with frightening ease and he clucked his tongue.

  "Now, now. We wouldn't want to make damage to such a pretty body, would we?" he asked mockingly and caught Mark's neck, cutting off his access to oxygen. The pan clattered on the floor.

  "Listen, mortal. You took something from me and I want it back."

  He let go of Mark who coughed, supporting himself against the counter. He looked at the demon who was grinning down at him and although he had no idea what was Anti talking about...

  "Why would I want to help you?" he asked deviantly, trying to breathe. Anti cocked his head to one side, his grin gaining on cruelty.

  "You seem to forget that I currently hold the soul of your precious Jack and if you don't obey, I will kill it. The only thing left after him would be this body and I would be the only resident."

   Mark cursed under his breath, glaring at the demon before him. He had to accept, if only for a while.

  "What will happen after I help you and you get what you want?"

  "I will leave Jack's body."

  Mark laughed at that bitterly.

  "And you expect me to believe that?"

  "No. But let me tell you a thing about me, that not many know. I'm not interested in possessing people, trying for them to lose their soul. Too much trouble. I'm doing this merely to get back what's rightfully mine."

  Mark bit his lip. What other options he had really? None.

  "Alright, I'll help you. But let me talk to Jack."

  Anti smirked.

  "Just because you ask me so nicely and I'm such a nice guy."

  Mark watched as the demon closed his eyes and when they opened again, a pair of panicked blues were looking at him.

 

\---

 

  He would get chance to talk with Mark. To warn him. He saw Anti's mind and he knew his intentions weren't as pure as he wanted Mark to believe. Anti spoke to him inside his own head.

  _'Don't try anything funny or I'll bash your precious Mark's face in.'_

  Jack suddenly felt like screaming. What was he supposed to do? Not warn Mark? He felt how he was slowly regaining control over his own body and he fell into Mark's embrace.

  "Jack?" Mark asked him, cupping his face.

  "Mark what did you do? Why did you say yes?" he asked, tears running down his cheeks.

  "It's going to be alright Jack. It's all going to be alright," Mark tried to console him. Jack felt how he was losing control again.

  "No, Mark, listen-" and he was back, trapped in his mind. He couldn't even hear what Mark said next, all he could hear was the cold laughter in his head.

  _'Sorry...you're not telling him that.'_

  And Jack cried.

 

\---

 

  "You didn't give us much time," Mark snapped as he realised he wasn't talking to Jack anymore, letting go of Anti immediately. Anti shrugged, wiping away Jack's tears that were still sliding down his face. Two blue eyes looked at him and they looked so wrong, Mark almost wished they were the demon's instead.

  "Long enough. Now you know, he's still in there. You can chat later, after I let him go."

  Mark wanted to break something. Preferably the demon's neck.

  "What do you want to find?" he asked angrily. Anti just smiled, offering Mark his hand. He cautiously took it. Then everything started spinning and he had the feeling of not falling, but flying away with enormous speed and then crashing into the ground. He groaned in pain, turning onto his back. What the hell just happened? And how was he still alive? He sat up and looked around him. Where was he?

  "Ah, you're awake. Your soul must be stronger than any other I've seen."

  He looked to the left where Anti crouched, looking at him with his demon eyes, head cocked to one side as if he was trying to understand Mark.

  "What on earth are you talking about?"

  Anti chuckled.

  "We're no longer on earth, mortal. Welcome to the spirit world," he said, gettin up and spinning, his arms outstreched. Mark rolled his eyes and with some difficulties got up. The world surrounding him didn't seem special. Maybe a little dull and grey.

  "Come on, move it! The quicker we find what we came here for the quicker I can stop talking to you."

 

\---

 

  Jack was confused. In one moment he was trapped in his head, Anti making sure he couldn't talk to Mark and not even second later he was standing in the middle of a maze. It's walls were made of trees but they were too thick to go through and too high to climb over. He tried to yell for help but the maze was dead silent. As he started his journey, he couldn't help but wonder if Mark was alright. He didn't know what Anti wanted to achieve but he was sure he will kill Mark after he serves his purpose. This image alone made him speed up. After walking around in circles what seemed like hours he tried to look back. A shiver went down his spine. Instead of a hall through which he went he saw a wall of trees.

  "Where the fock-" he whispered to himself but stopped in the middle of a sentence when his ears caught a sound.

  "Calm down Sam, Jack can't be that far," he heard a muffled voice and an angry chirping in response.

  "Language," the voice said and Jack wanted to laugh. Tim and Sam were here. They were here and they would help him save Mark. Right after they all got out of this maze.

  "Tim, Sam. I'm here, can you hear me?"

  "Jack!" Tim called, relief clearly heard in his voice and Jack smiled when he heard enthusiastic chirping.

  "Jack follow this wall and if you get the feeling you can't hear me as much as before, say so."

  "Alright. Tim where are we?" he asked as he started walking, hearing that Tim also shifted behind the wall.

  "We're in the same dimension you were almost a year ago. I hoped that you wouldn't get back here."

  "Is Mark here?" Jack asked.

  "No. He's with Anti in the spirit world," Tim answered and Jack decided he didn't like the sound of that.

  "Can we get there?"

  "We can, but first we need to get you out of this maze. I told Sam we should've burnt this thing down to make sure no-one gets trapped."

  There was an angry chirp and Tim sighed.

  "I know, I know. You like trees. But now Jack is lost."

  Another chirp, this time much more apologetic.

  "He says he's sorry about that."

  "It's alright Sam, you didn't know," Jack reassured the little eye. But at the same time he wondered if this wouldn't steal too much of their time they had to save Mark.

  "Jack can you still hear us?"

  "Yes," he reassured Tim and kept on walking. After five agonisingly long minutes he could finally turn right and enter the hall in which Sam and Tim were dragging red yarn behind them. He looked into the darkness of the hall and saw it was curving with it the whole way.

  "Clever," he complimented them and Tim smiled.

  "Sam's idea."

  The eye chirped and made a dismissive motion with it's tail. Jack picked them both up carefully, following then the yarn out of the maze.

 

\---

 

  Jack was rummaging through Dark's stuff, looking for a more permanent way to banish Anti to oblivion.

  "What am I looking for anyway?" he asked when he felt like he wasn't making any progress.

  "I don't know. It should look like a dagger, or something like that..." Tim said from under the bed, where he was also searching.

  "Alright. And if we don't find it?"

  "We _will_ ," said Tim sternly and Jack realised that Tim was probably as much worried for Mark as he was. Suddenly Sam started chirping and clicking.

  "What is it Sam? See anything?" asked Tim who peaked at him from under the bed. 

  Jack looked over at him and saw that the eye was jumping on the bookshelf where he was placed before by Jack.

  "Sam, calm down, what's wrong?" Jack asked, a little bit worried at the eye's behaviour. It chirped loudly, jumping off of the bookshelf, landing safely on the ground, on a rug that was next to the bed. It pulled it a little bit with it's tail and Jack quickly helped, tossing the rug onto the bed. Beneath it there was small trapdoor.

  "Wow. And I play video-games for a living..." Jack mused, opening the trapdoor, pulling out a longish box. He opened it and gulped when he saw a dangerously looking spear.

  "Hey, that's it!" Tim perked up when Jack took the spear out of the box. It fit strangely well into his hand.

  "Are you sure?"

  "Yes. Well now we can go to the spirit world."

 

\---

 

  Mark was so wrong when he thought the world around them was normal. As soon as they began their journey he started seeing strange creatures of all shapes and sizes. They didn't seem threatening. More curious than anything else. Also the landscape was unsteady. One moment they were walking through a desert, the next through jungle, the next through mountains where it was snowing heavily. But the one really weird thing was that he didn't feel any cold, or warmth. He just was. He thought about it, while Anti was walking few feet before him (even the walk was now different and it made Mark uneasy). They walked to a river that looked too deep and too wide to get across. Anti was looking around it's bank before he saw what he was searching for, continuing the walk. Mark unwillingly dragged himself behind. Anti stopped and Mark almost bumped into him.

  "What is it?" he asked when he saw the little fountain before him. It wasn't working and he didn't see why they would need to stop here of all places. Was this the thing Anti wanted?

  "We need to get over the river...and you have the key."

  "Can you stop talking in fucking riddles and get to the point?" Mark snapped and Anti turned to look at him with his demon eyes.

  "Straight to the point then," he said with a dangerous smirk and before Mark knew it, Anti caught his hand, biting down harshly on Mark's wrist. Mark yelped, trying to get out of Anti's hold. The demon let go, his mouth now covered in blood, and he held Mark's still bleeding hand above the fountain.

  "Stop pulling. You can't die in the spirit world," Anti said impatiently when Mark was still trying to jerk away, the hold on his hand getting almost painful. Mark with wide eyes watched as his blood dropped down into the fountain which then turned to life, blood flowing there instead of water. Anti suddenly let go of his hand and he immediately jerked it away, trying to stop the blood that was still coming.

  "Why did you do that?"

  "Give it a moment," said Anti, who was licking the blood off and Mark turned away. He didn't wish to have that sight connected with Jack's face. He looked at the river instead and he felt his jaw drop when there was a bridge in front of them. Anti chuckled darkly and started walking across it.

  "So. What about Jack?" Anti asked once Mark caught up with him. He looked at him, suspicious of the sudden change in the demon's behaviour. At least he didn't have blood on his lips anymore.

  "I'm not talking with you about him."

  "Really? Well that's a pity. I know a lot about him..."

  Mark pursed his lips, determined not to let himself be provoked.

  "I know how he still has nightmares. After a long year, he can't get rid of them. I know why he always tenses when you kiss his neck. He's afraid that if you bit him, he would enjoy it. He hates himself, for being turned on in the hands of a demon and that's why he's so careful in bed."

  "Shut up," Mark snarled and he could hear the demon laugh. Anti knew he hit a sore spot and Mark cursed under his breath. But it was true. He saw that Jack was never letting completely loose around him, holding back. He didn't mind at all, he wanted to make sure his partner was feeling safe with him and he was willing to give Jack all the time he needed. But he wouldn't let a demon talk crap about his boyfriend.

  "He needs someone who will take charge...and that's definitely not you," Anti added and Mark turned sharply, ready to hit the demon across his grinning face. But he stopped when he saw the blue eyes and scared expression. Could it be?

  "Jack?" he asked softly but when the man in front of him started grinning eavily, he had to use all of his will to suppress his rage.

  " _So weak_. You know I'm in his body and you still aren't able to hit me. How do you think you can protect him in the cruel world?"

  Mark turned around and started walking across the bridge, ignoring Anti's last comment.

  "Aw. Are you ignoring me now? But we were just starting to get along," Anti singsonged and Mark was finally completely fed up with it.

  "What are we looking for anyway?" he asked. They were halfway over the bridge and he still didn't receive an answer to this question.

  "Something you took."

  "I didn't take anything from you. You just like to be cryptic. Now tell me or I'm not helping you," he stopped, challengingly looking into the demon's eyes. Anti's expression darkenned.

  "If you won't help me, I'll kill you and make your precious Jack watch. You want that?"

  Mark felt his stomach clench at this threat. He was quiet for a moment before turning around.

  "You better let Jack go afterwards or I'm gonna hunt your ass down," he spat over his shoulder and proceeded their journey.

  "As I promised," came a whisper from behind him. He couldn't really do anything else than hope Anti was going to keep his word.

 

\---

 

 

  Anti and Mark were standing in front of a cave entrance.

  "Well...go on. You've been leading us for the past half hour, now you stop?" Anti taunted. Mark didn't even look at him before going into the cave. It was darker the longer they walked and he had to hold onto the wall so he wouldn't lose balance. He couldn't tell if Anti was still behind him but he wasn't going to make sure about that because he suddenly entered a small cavern, that was full of light. He was super confused. It looked like somebody had been living there for some time.

  " _You_ ," a hateful whisper came from in front of him and he suddenly saw himself, walking towards him with glowing red eyes.

  "I will enjoy killing you," Dark continued in a quiet tone but suddenly he stopped in his tracks, his eyes looking at something behind Mark.

  "Anti?" he asked, his voice clearly full of confusion. Anti walked past Mark, making his way to Dark with a smile full of sharp teeth.

  "Hello Dark. I told you I would return one day. But you just had to get yourself into trouble, hm?"

  Mark was observing Dark who was looking almost...sheepish? No, that couldn't be right.

  "I just wanted to be prepared when you came back for me," he said in small voice, averting his eyes from Anti's gaze.

  "Shhh...I'm not angry," Anti said almost gently and Mark didn't know what the hell was going on. Anti suddenly brought his hand to Dark's raven locks, tangling his fingers in them, quickly tightening his hold, forcefully tilting Dark's head backwards. He kissed Dark's neck passionately and Mark suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. Anti still looked like Jack and seeing him with someone else...

  "Hey. I helped you find what you were looking for. Let Jack go and put me back on earth."

  Dark hissed at him and Anti straightened, turning a bit to look at Mark, letting go of Dark's hair.

  "That's true. You did help me find what I was looking for," he said, tracing Dark's cheek with his fingers.

  "But see...there's a slight... _problem_ ," he said with a sweet smile and Mark was starting to feel uneasy about all of this.

  "I have a body on earth I can return to...but Dark here...he doesn't have a body on earth. He doesn't exist on earth anymore...he exists only here. And to return with me to earth..."

  Mark started turning to run away but Anti just snapped his fingers and he suddenly couldn't move a muscle.

  "You got stronger," Dark said with adoring look and Anti smiled, turning back to look at him.

  "You will too," he promised and kissed Dark softly on the lips. Mark wanted to scream at them to just be done with it already. This was torture. But when he thought about it, that was exactly what they wanted.

  "Well...he's yours. Have fun," Anti whispered to Dark and his eyes gained on their gleam as he turned to Mark, evil grin appearing on his face. Mark tensed when he got closer, placing his hand over Mark's heart.

  "Don't worry. I'll make sure it hurts," Dark whispered and Mark just closed his eyes, preparing for what would happen. His head was filled with pictures of smiling, laughing Jack and he just wished he could tell him he loved him once more.

 

\---

 

  "How are we going to find him? This place is enormous!" Jack said, panic seeping into his voice. They just crawled into the spirit world through the same mirror that helped them escape Dark's world and he already felt lost. Sam brushed his tail against his thumb, trying to sooth him but Tim only pointed in one direction.

  "I know where he is. We need to go that way."

  "How do you know?" asked Jack, while going where Tim was pointing.

  "I can sense it. It's the same way Sam can sense you. Don't ask me how this works, cause I don't know."

  Jack focused on the road before them, making sure he wouldn't trip and fall down. In one hand he held both little companions, the other was wielding the spear. He even sped until he was running from time to time, while Tim was continuosly updating their course.

  "Just hang in there Mark, we're coming for you," he whispered and Sam chirped. 

  Tim suddenly pointed at a cave.

  "In there."

  Jack didn't think twice about it, letting the darkness envelope him as he entered.

 

\---

 

  "He's stronger than he looks. Maybe I should have try to break his spirit more," Jack heard his own voice and he sped into a run. He ran into a cavern where three men stood and he froze. He saw himself, snarling at him, Mark who was standing completely still and Dark who was also looking at him but was also standing with his hand placed over Mark's heart.

  "Finish what you've begun I will take care of this," Anti said and Dark only nodded, his eyes turning back to Mark's face. Anti started stalking towards Jack who put Tim and Sam down, his eyes never leaving the demon's face. He got better grip on the spear and was preparing for the demon's first move, his heart hammering like a hummingbird. Anti saw the gleam of the spear and his eyes grew bigger for a second before he hissed angrily.

  "Where did you get that?" Anti growled and Jack simply shrugged. To be completely honest he wasn't interested in chatting with the demon that was currently trying to ruin his life. Anti jumped at him in one swift motion and Jack had difficulties to dodge him. He heard Anti shriek and with deep satisfaction Jack realised that the spear torn into his forearm, making the demon bleed.

  "Anti!" Dark called out, almost leaving Mark's side but Anti hissed, his eyes never leaving Jack.

  "Finish it!" he yelled then, anger making his right eye flare with green light. He launched himself at Jack again but this time Jack stayed put, swinging the spear with a great speed. They both fell down, Anti on top of Jack, gasping in pain. Jack looked down and saw that the spear was jabbed deep into Anti's ribcage, and only the fact that Jack got a deadly grip on it, prevented Anti from crushing him. Anti was looking at Jack, blinking few times before his eyes turned back to normal baby blue, his teeth shrinking until they were normal again. It was almost as if Jack was now looking into a mirror before Anti's head fell forward and Jack tried to push him off but the body of Anti simply turned into a smoke that quickly disappeared. Jack started getting up when the whole cavern was filled with deafening roar. Dark's eyes were burning with red fire, his form changing, looking now more like a real demon than Mark. He tore his clawed hand into Mark's chest. Jack saw this and started running towards them to save Mark but Dark only tossed him away, sending him flying across the cavern where he hit the wall, losing the spear in the process. Dark let go of Mark who dropped to the ground and Jack with horror watched as the demon started walking towards him, growing in size, two horns growing on top of his head. Jack tried scooting away but the demon had already his hand around his throat, picking him up so he was now hanging above the ground.

  " _You killed him_!" Dark yelled at him, tightening his grip. Jack felt the last remains of rebellion awake inside of him.

  "What are you gonna do about it, bitch?"

  The demon snarled, his sharp teeth snapping dangerously close to Jack's face. Jack was looking straight at him, not willing to look away. Dark raised his other hand, preparing to rip Jack's face appart. But then he froze in the middle of movement, his face turning from angry to surprised. They both looked down to his chest and they saw the point of the spear, sticking out in the middle where the heart would normally be. Dark looked back at Jack, his form changing back to more human as he let out a breathless laugh.

  "Guess I'm not gonna do anything."

  Jack with horror watched as Dark turned back to looking as Mark, his eyes turning to brown, his fangs no longer sharp, horns long gone. Dark looked at him and smiled a bit, Jack's heart breaking at the sight. He looked too much as Mark.

  "Wait for me Anti...I'll be right there," he whispered and fell to the ground. Jack was now looking at Mark who was standing there, his chest bleeding, drenching his shirt. He was standing there, looking down at Dark who also turned into smoke, the spear falling down with a loud noise onto the cavern floor.

  "Mark," Jack started but Mark was already starting to fall forward and if it wasn't for Jack who caught him he would be facebattling the ground. He whimpered in Jack's arms and Jack found himself soothing him.

  "Shhhh...it's alright. I got you."

  He slowly lowered Mark to the ground, holding him so he wouldn't lie on the cold ground. He looked around the cavern, seeing Tim and Sam pulling a mirror behind them. Where did they found it was beyond him but he was just glad that they would get home.

  "Get the spear Jack. You never know when you will need it in the future."

  "Hopefully never," Mark croaked out and Jack smiled down at him, happy that even in his current state he could talk. But still Jack reached for the spear, while Sam and Tim pulled the mirror straight to them.

  "So...we have to say goodbye one more time," Tim said, sadly. Mark smiled, bringing his hand up so Tim and Sam could crawl into it. He brought them closer to his face, smiling at them. Tim returned the smile and Sam at least rubbed his tail against Mark's thumb and chirped few times. Mark smiled and set them back onto the ground.

  "Don't worry...with our luck you'll see us in no time," Jack joked a little bit and Tim and Sam waved as their humans were transported back to earth.

 

\---

 

  Mark and Jack both woke up on the kitchen floor, both sitting up swiftly. Jack let go of the spear, crawling quickly to Mark whose chest was without any sign of injuries. They looked at the other and both started crying, laughing through most of it, exchanging kisses and reassuring touches. They decided it was enough adventure for the day, cuddling under a blanket while some movie played in the background. Neither of them paid attention to it, still kissing from time to time, whispering each other sweet nothings, giggling and being happy. Much later, when they were already lying in bed Mark finally asked a thing that was on his mind.

  "Jack, are you afraid of yourself?"

  Jack turned his head to look at Mark in the darkness and Mark bit his lip, not really sure if he was ready to have this conversation. There was silence for a long time and he almost apologised, promised to never mention it again, when-

  "Yes."

  Mark turned a little so he was now facing Jack, and although neither of them could see, they both knew the other one was watching.

  "Why?"

  Jack seeked Mark's hand and they entwined their fingers, Mark giving him an reassuring squeeze.

  "Because all it took for me not to fight Dark was that he looked like you."

  Jack sniffled and Mark pulled him closer to his chest, embracing him tightly.

  "That makes two of us," he whispered into Jack's hair and he could feel as Jack raised his head to look at him.

  "I wasn't able to fight Anti either."

  Jack let out a quiet laugh, sniffling a little bit.

  "Guess we're each other's weakness."

  They fell asleep in each other's arms, the spear watching over them from the top of their nightstand.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of like I imagined it, kind of not? I don't know. It lived with it's own life...hope you enjoyed it nonetheless and if you want to talk come talk to my tumblr :)
> 
> http://shandriscz.tumblr.com/


End file.
